A bruxa de Bóris
by Butterfly Knight
Summary: Quando todos estão sozinhos, tudo pode acontecer... Leiam e raim! XD


**A Bruxa de Bóris**

Fulano: (ação)

Fulano:_ pensamento_

(comentário ou toque)

Todos estão na praça, às 23:00, falando sobre filmes de terror, quando...

Michael: ...e A Bruxa de Blair, vocês lembram?

Kagome: Acho que já vi esse filme uma vez

Robert: Aquele que três jovens vão fazer uma expedição numa floresta, quando um deles desaparece e os dois que sobraram foram procura-lo e quando o encontram, ele está numa casa velha e abandonada e virado de costas na parede cheia de desenhos parecidos de bruxaria, certo?

Michael: É isso mesmo.

Lee: Eu não entendi nada nesse filme.

Jonnhy: Para falar a verdade, eu também não.

Michael: Mas como eu entendi tudo no filme, eu estou pensando...

Kai: Ai, não, lá vem!

Michael: Fica frio, Kai-bakayaro! Não é nada mau ou ruim!

Kai: Sei não...

E então...

Kai: UM TEATRO! MICHAEL, SEU SUB-EXTRATO DE BOSTA!

Michael: (digitando o script) Kai, ficassinão, vai ser uma merda para você, anta!

Kagome: Isso mesmo, Michael! E Robert e Emily, fiquem de olho no Kai para ver se ele não faz merda nenhuma!

Robert: Tá bom, Kagome.

Kai: ...

Emily: Estou de olho em você!

Lee: Uma pergunta, Michael, quem vai ser quem?

Michael: Bem, eu, a Kagome, Jonnhy e o Kai apareceremos na história. Eu vou ser aquele jovem que lidera o grupo, a Kagome vai ser a cinematografa, o Jonnhy vai ser o que desaparece no meio da peça e o Kai...

Kai: Hunf! E eu vou ser a bruxa!

Michael: Bem, veja pelo lado bom, Kai! Você é o personagem principal! Hehe...

Kai: Lado bom? LADO BOM!

Robert e Emily: CALA A MERDA DA SUA BOCA, KAI!

Jonnhy: Você já assusta todo mundo, então você pode ser a bruxa!

Kai: ¬¬X

De repente, uma tragédia. O computador pifa de repente!

Michael: O quê! Aline Giselda, fale alguma coisa! T.T

Kai: Ô.O Aline Giselda?

Michael: É o nome do computador. Aline Giselda! Nãããooo! T.T

Tala: (aparecendo de repente na canaleta de ventilação) ÓIA! PAU LOCO NO COMPUTADOR! (1) XD

Michael: O nome dela é Aline Giselda! ALINE GISELDA! TTOTT

Kagome: Pára com isso, Tala. O Michael está sofrendo demais com a perda da Aline Giselda!

Michael: Minha namorada heroína! ;.;

Kagome: E ainda por cima, o que você está fazendo aí, Sr. Eu-vou-defender-o-Kai-sempre-que-puder?

Tala: Nada, nada, é que eu estava vendo algumas coisas aêw...

Kagome: Agora você já viu, caia fora! (e dando um chute na bunda do Tala, ele sai voando, voand mesmo, até bateu no garotinho que voava com seu bicicleta do filme E.T. – O Extraterrestre)

Lee: E então, como o script vai ficar?

Michael: Só tem um jeito de fazermos o script com a perda da Aline Giselda! T.T A mão!

Kagome: Ah, não!

E após uma hora e cinqüenta e nove minutos, o grupo termina de fazer o script de terror!

Michael: Terminamos!

Kagome: Quando começamos o ensaio?

Michael: Amanhã mesmo! E quem não vir, Kagome marcará quantos dias a pessoa não veio para depois descontar nele a mesma quantidade de dias que a pessoa faltou!

Kagome: Hehehe, se fudeu, Kai!

Kai: Essa não! T.T

Então, todos foram dormir e no dia seguinte...

Michael: Vamos começar o ensaio!

Kagome: Yes! É isso aí!

Kai: Ah, não! T.T

Emily: Vamos começar! 1, 2, 3 e já!

Michael: Estamos aqui, no Floresta do Cafundó.

Kagome: Estou aqui captando várias imagens lindas dessa floresta! Ei, Jonnhy, você encontrou uma amostra de várias folhas?

Jonnhy: Sim, Kagome, aqui estão. (mostra algumas folhas artificiais de plástico, parecendo de verdade) Ei, esta aí não ;e bonita?

Kagome: É mesmo! Michael, que folha você mais gostou?

Michael: Esta aí, branca, escrito nele assim: Hilary, eu preciso que você venha até aqui. Ass: Kai

Kai: ¬¬ Michael, essa folha aí é para a Hilary, não é para você, seu burro!

Michael: Ah, é? Eu não percebi! O.O

Kai: _Ainda eu vou tentar quebrar a cara do Michael e do resto! _

Kagome: Mas eu pedi folhas verdes de plástico! Quem foi o burraldo que nos deram uma folha de papel branca de bilhete?

Lee: Pergunta para o Kai ¬¬

Kagome: (furiosa) KAI HIWATARI BURRALDO DA SILVA! POR QUE VOCÊ NOS MANDOU ESSA DROGA DE FOLHA!

Kai: _Ops!_

A porrada foi inevitável! XD 

Obs: Quantas vezes eu fiz o Kai levando porrada nas minhas fics? Se alguém estiver lendo todas as minhas fics, me avise.

Kai: Aai, que dor na perna! #T.T#

Kagome: Aprendeu agora, né? Então não faz isso mais comigo, ouviu?

Kai: Aaie, tá bom! T.T

Kagome: Hunf, onde estávamos?

Michael: Na parte onde eu achava a folha mais bonita que vi.

Kagome: Está bem. Vamos lá.

Michael: Eu gostei mais dessa folha, não é bonita, Jonnhy? Jonnhy?

Kagome: Jonnhy? Ode você está?

Michael: Não sei para onde ele foi, mas vamos procura-lo!

E os dois foram procura-lo e nada...

Michael: Onde será que ele foi, caramba?

Jonnhy: Estou aqui!

Kagome: Jonnhy, não era para você ficar escondido até a gente ir para a parte onde eu e Michael encontramos você numa casa velha e abandonada?

Jonnhy: Para falar a verdade, estão começando a desaparecer um monte de gente que a gente conhece. O Lee, a Emily, o Robert e o Kai foram os últimos a desaparecerem.

Michael: Peraê! O.O

Kagome: Peraê o que, Michael?

Michael: E se o filme da Bruxa de Blair for baseada em fatos reais? O.o

Kagome: Sendo assim, a...

Michael e Kagome, em coro: A bruxa do Beyblade?

Jonnhy: ...

Kagome: He

Michael: Haha

Os três: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Michael: Bruxa do Beyblade!

Kagome: Da onde você tirou isso, Michael?

Jonnhy: O Michael e suas viagens! XD

De repente, ouve-se um grito assim:

Grito: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome: O que foi isso?

Jonnhy: Quem foi?

Michael: O que houve?

Jonnhy: Parece o grito do Kai, do Robert, do Lee e da Emily!

Kagome: Então vamos resgata-los! Tirando o Kai, é claro! ¬¬

Michael: Então vamos nessa! Antes que a bruxa faça picadinho do meu Lee!

Os três: Então vamos nessa! UM POR TODOS E TODOS POR UM!

(eu não sei da onde eu tive essa idéia maluca)

E então o trio entra em ação. (no fundo começa a tocar a música do filme do Indiana Jones)

Jonnhy: Onde você pode achar que eles podem estar, Michael?

Michael: Bem, digamos que eles podem estar numa casa velha e abandonada...

Kagome: Tipo como o do filme da Bruxa de Blair?

Michael: É nisso que estava pensando.

Jonnhy: Ei, aonde a gente está indo?

Kagome: Sei lá, ei, a gente não passou por aqui, não?

Michael: Ops, a gente está andando em círculos!

Jonnhy: Não é possível! T.T

Kagome: O que a gente faz? Ah, já sei! Meu senso de direção diz que a gente deve ir reto!

Jonnhy: Acho melhor. U.U

Os três vão reto e...

Michael: Olha só! É daqui que vem o grito!

Kagome: Uma casa velha e abandonada!

Michael: É aí que a bruxa mora!

Jonnhy: Vamos entrar e levar nossos amigos de jeito!

Os três arrombam a porta e... (começa a tocar a música do filme Psicose)

Michael: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome: O que foi Michael?

Michael: Veja com seus olhos!

Kagome: O qu... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jonnhy: Nossa, o que hou... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Michael: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jonnhy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... Ei! Por que a gente está gritando?

Michael: É que eu encontrei esses desenhos.

Kagome: Nossa, parece de bruxaria.

Jonnhy: E que desenhos feios!

Kagome: Mas, onde está o Robert, a Emily, o Lee e o Kai?

Michael: ó.ò Só falta encontrarmos eles...

Quando eles (Michael, Kagome e Jonnhy) encotram eles (Robert, Lee, Emily e Kai)...

Michael, Kagome e Jonnhy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emily: Hã? O que houve com vocês?

Robert: O que vocês viram?

Michael: Peraí, me exprica direito! Como vocês estão bem e a gente ficou aí arriscando nossas vidas?

Kai: É que o Michael só viaja. -.-

Michael: Né nada disso, Kai Manézão! Ò.Ó

Lee: Deixa que explico tudo. É que a gente foi sair para procurarmos uma pessoa que sabia tudo sobre teatros, coisas assim, mas no meio do caminho, começou a chover e fomos aqui nessa casa...

Michael: Hã? Chuva? Então é por isso que estou todo ensopado?

Lee: Acho que sim.

Michael: Então... A-ATCHIM!

Kai: To falando, o Michael só está viajando! Ele nem percebeu que estava todo molhado e gripado!

Michael: Cala a bosta da sua boca, Kai!

Lee: Posso continuar?

Michael: (ruborizado) Cl-claro que ATCHIM, que sim. ATCHIM!

Lee: Então a gente ficou aqui, esperando a chuva passar, até que vocês apareceram.

Kagome: Peraí, mas e os desenhos das paredes?

Lee: Desenhos nas paredes? Isso a gente não percebeu.

No mesmo instante que Lee falou, alguma coisa apareceu nas sombras e tocou no ombro do Michael.

Coisa: Michael?

Michael: (nocauteando a coisa) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, É A BRUXA! SALVEM SE QUEM PUDER!

Michelle (coisa): Que bruxa, Michael? Sou eu, Michelle, sua irmã gêmea!

Michael: Er, Michelle? ATCHIM! Eu não, ATCHIM, te reconheci, hehe. ATCHIM! n.nU Mas, ATCHIM, o que você, ATCHIM, está ATCHIM fazendo na casa da bruxa?

Michelle: Que casa da bruxa? Aqui não mora nenhuma bruxa aqui não! Aqui é uma cabana da minha tropa de escoteiros. O.o

Jonnhy: Mas e os desenhos?

Michelle: Ah, os desenhos! São quadros, sabia?

Michael: Anhá?

Jonnhy: Não creio que esses desenhos horríveis são quadros, Michael! ¬¬

Michelle: Horríveis nada! Eles são desenhos rupestres!

Jonnhy: Ah, isso explica tudo.

Emily: Tinha que ser a irmã do Michael. u.uU

Michael: O que tem eu!

Emily: Nada, nada. E... O que a gente faz agora?

Lee: Vamos continuar o ensaio da peça?

Michael: Não! Nem pensar! Por hoje chega! Eu não quero ver mais nenhuma bruxa na minha frente! Agora eu estou a fim de ficar apenas com o Lee!

Kagome: Boa idéia, eu acho que vou ficar só com o Robert.

Jonnhy: E eu vou assistir o último capítulo da novela das 8.

Emily: Ei, eu vou assistir também!

Kai: Bem, eu acho... eu acho que eu vou dormir! Não tem nada mais o que fazer aqui mesmo!

Todos saem daqui e...

Michelle: Bem, acho que vou voltar para a tropa. Estão me esperando mesmo. u.u

* * *

**Fim do capítulo**

**(1) Eu e os nomes de nordestino... n.n**

**Kagome: Se bem que esse one-shot ficou razoável...**

**Michael: Mas gostei da história! **

**Kagome: Por pouco você não morre por causa da bruxa. ¬¬**

**Michael: Puxa, se eu morresse, não teria mais graça as suas fics sem mim, né?**

**Kagome: Nisso você tem razão. Agora, para vocês, leitores, mandem reviews! **


End file.
